solo tu solo contigo
by Krystal-Darkness97
Summary: eres perfecta... perfecta para mi. todo a raiz de una confesion one-shot


Disclairmer: Icarly no me pertenece pero la trama si

**Solo tú … Solo contigo **

-Déjame en paz Benson- dijo Sam entrando en la sala de anuncios de Ridgeway tratando de dejar atrás a Freddie

-Sam escúchame- dijo Freddie cerrando la puerta tras el

- ya no quiero escucharte más- dijo mientras le tiraba un vaso de plástico que estaba por ahí, el lo esquivo y este golpeo la consola de los altavoces

-porque no dejas de agredirme y escuchas mis razones-

-lo que dijiste… fue porque estas desesperado porque Carly no te pone atención… pero tu… ahhggg –gruño- prometiste no hacerme daño-

-y no quiero hacerte daño Sam… quiero que me escuches-

_*FLASHBACK*_

_-ves te dije que mirar las estrellas no estaba tan mal- dijo Freddie recostado en el suelo del patio de Sam_

_-odio admitirlo pero tienes razón nerd… es inspirador- dijo Sam mirando los ojos de Freddie-y que vamos a hacer con la sorpresa de Carly- dijo desviando la mirada_

_-no lo sé ni las estrellas me inspiran-_

_-algo se nos tiene que ocurrir… pronto-_

_-si tiene que ser especial, fantástico, increíble…-_

_-si ya se algo que demuestre tu amor por Carly- dijo Sam amargadamente_

_-o por otra persona- _

_-a que te refieres… - Sam fue callada porque Freddie la besaba_

_-te amo Puckett -_

*fin del FLASHBACK*

-está bien habla-

-lo que dije ayer en tu patio…-

-te retractas-

-no… fue lo que sentía en ese momento-

-ah claro como si tuvieras sentimientos por otra persona que no sea Carly-

-deja a Carly fuera de esto no hablamos de ella-

-pero eso no es cierto… siempre se trata de ella-

-deja tus celos por una vez-

- no siento celos de ella- respondió fríamente

-si lo haces y es porque piensas que a su lado no eres nadie, nadie te vería, - empezó Freddie- pero es porque a su lado nadie te ha llamado perfecta… - lo corta Sam

- solo para…- dice algo herida tratando de salir de la habitación

-¡Perfecta!- grito Freddie, Sam se giro para verlo con ojos vidriosos y el comenzó a hablar a gritos- eres única, divertida, lindo fuerte y agresiva, eres… eres imposible de descifrar y muy complicada y eres… solo eres… perfecta… para mí- Freddie ya esta mas calmado- tal vez quieres olvidar lo que dije ayer, pero no puedes negar que paso ni cambiar lo que siento… porque estar enamorado de ti es horrible-

-Freddie-

-pero si no te lo digo ahora, luego no habrá tiempo

-Freddie- dijo Sam algo irritada

- y no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida pensando que fui demasiado cobarde para decirlo- Sam lo besaba

-solo cállate – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-te amo- dijo freddie apoyando su frente contra la frente de Sam estaban tan cerca que podían sentir l respiración del otro – te amo- repitió el castaño

-¿Cómo estás seguro?- pregunto la rubia

-porque tú eres tú, como amar a alguien mas- explico el

-también te amo- la rubia se rio- no puedo creer que lo haya dicho

-salgamos de aquí- sonrió el tomando la mano de la chica

De aquí en adelante puedo decir cosas como: "y mantuvieron su romance en secreto hasta que se lo dijeron a Carly" o "Carly hizo todo para sepáralos pero no lo logro y vivieron juntos para siempre" pero no, tal vez alargar la historia diciendo como Sam y Freddie ocultaban de todos su amor prohibido y como personas para bien o mal se metían entre ellos, pero no querían, ellos mientras abrían la puerta de la sala de anuncios, no pensaban en esconderse, pensaban en gritarlo al mundo, profetizando su amor

En ese segundo eran Sam y Freddie, Freddie y Sam, amigo/enemigos ahora novios.

"Solo tu… solo tu eres maravillosa y perfectamente imperfecta" pensó el

"solo tu… me haces sentir bien ¿será que esto es felicidad?" pensaba ella

Algo cursi ¿no?, pero que se puede hacer estaban enamorados y la primera persona que se enteraría seria su mejor amiga: Carly saldrían y la buscarían… no fue necesario

Ya que cuando los cruzaron la puerta se encontraron aplausos, silbidos y un monto de personas que rodeaban la entrada del salón, y justo frente a ellos Carly Shay aplaudiendo sonriente, los dos se miraron confundidos, no entendían nada, pero por lo menos no tenían nada que ocultar

¿Quién lo diría? Si lanzas un vaso de plástico a una consola eres capaz de encender todos los altavoces de una escuela, curioso ¿no?


End file.
